


I love you too Solace

by solangelobabies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, M/M, otp, percy jackson - Freeform, solangelo, solangelo fluff, solangelo trash, willico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelobabies/pseuds/solangelobabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A really short one-shot about Solangelo cuddling :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you too Solace

The infirmary was empty, excluding the two fully clothed boys that were giggling under the covers of a bed.

Nico was giggling, yes _giggling_ , as  Will blew raspberry kisses into the crook of his neck. He arched his back delicately and closed his eyes as Will planted kisses down his jaw.

They suddenly stopped and Nico opened his eyes confused. He almost groaned out of frustration.

Will’s perfectly blue eyes were staring down on him, biting his lip.

“N-Nico.” He stutterd.

“Yah?”

“I love you Death boy.”

They both stared into each other’s eyes for what seemed hours, before Will leaned in and closed the space between them. His lips gently brushed Nico’s as the kissed him lightly.

Nico tangled his hands in Will’s hair as he bit down on Will’s bottom lip. Will just chuckled and flipped them over so Nico was lying on top. He rested his head on Will’s chest as Will twirled a piece of his hair between his fingers.

He wouldn’t admit it, but this drove Nico crazy.

Suddenly Nico bent over Will’s face and started giving him gentle butterfly kisses. He lowered his long Italian lashes to Will’s cheek and started moving them up and down. Will gasped and just tugged a little at Nico’s shirt, but Nico swatted his hand away, causing Will to grin like a fool.

Will flipped them over again so he was on top and started biting Nico’s ear, which made him tomato red.

_Oh Will._

“What?” the blonde whispered.

“Crap did I just think out loud again?” Nico murmured.

“Yeah, you did. Have I told you that you look adorable when you blush?”

This caused Nico’s blush to deepen even more.

Not waiting for a reaction, Will crawled underneath the sheets and lifted Nico’s shirt. The younger boy started feeling uncomfortable, not ready to go this far yet, but Will cut off his thoughts as he blew a raspberry kiss into his tummy.

Nico squealed with delight, his laughter filling the entire infirmary.

He squirmed free from Will’s grasp , found his favorite spot, a.k.a Will’s chest, and laced their fingers together.

“I love you too, Solace.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah fluff is my thing and I'm proud


End file.
